


Shallow Waters

by RobinThePhoenix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bumbleby - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I love Blakes ears too much, Surfer Yang, Surfing AU, kind of lol, there are faunus, there will be angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinThePhoenix/pseuds/RobinThePhoenix
Summary: Blake Belladona's  working a dead end, boring, summer job when a chance early morning encounter brings a new ray of sunshine into her life and, unknowingly to her, changes it forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've been wanting to write more Bumbleby since I wrote my last piece but I really wanted to do an au, not an in universe thing. I was stumped because I couldn't do the usual ones cause they have been done masterfully already and then it hit me. I thought why not surfing? My first thought was make it all fluff but I just can't, I'm an angsty loving person lol (after the initial idea my next thought was a pretty angsty scene I cant wait to write) and here i am! Fair warning I'm a horse rider not a surfer so I'll try to do my best when describing that stuff but mistakes may be made, most of my experience comes from Bondi Rescue lol. Few points of note, its set in the Rwby world but Grimm are very rare, the beach is made up and Faunus are still a thing as well. Finally I'm not a fashionable person but I'll try describing what the wear, sorry if its a bit clumsy or whatever. Any other questions just ask. Anyways enjoy this first chapter and I hope to be updating this consistently but we'll see. So enjoy this fairly light first chapter :) (Apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes, its a one woman army here)

“Blake? Blaaaake?”

“Huh, what, what?” Blake blinked, bleary eyed at the counter she was supposed to be cleaning. Snapping out of her daze and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the palms of her hands she glanced over to her closest friend and co-worker Ilia, who was standing hand on hip and an eyebrow raised in question.

“Sorry,” Blake said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair, “I didn’t get much sleep last night and you know how much I hate the morning shifts,”she continued while trying to stifle a yawn. Blake was definitely more of a night owl and having to get up at 5am to be at her job for 6 while doing the morning shifts always killed her. The one upside was that her boss was never in this early. She shuddered at the thought. Looking back to Ilia though she gave her an apologetic smile and a small shrug to which Ilia blew out a breath and smiled back.

“I could never stay angry at you Blake, and you know it.” She smirked while saying that. “So, hurry up and finishing wiping down we’re opening in 10.” With that Ilia turned around and headed over to the kitchen area to finish cutting fruits and Blake did as she was asked and finished wiping the bar down, ready for the early morning customers. She took a moment to look at the medium sized shop they were working in called the ‘Surfers Paradise,’ known for its smoothies, shakes and alcoholic beverages, perfect for a warm day on Daibon beach. It was actually a pretty nice building with the bar area in front open on three sides so people could sit around and Blake could see the whole beach. It also had a had a thatch roof on top. The shop was split in three with the bar at the front, a wall that separated the kitchen and bar with a beaded door in the middle and then a small storage area in the back. It was a bit cramped, but it could’ve been worse. The best part about it though, in Blakes opinion was that because of the thatch roof drooping down it meant it gave them shade when the sun was at its highest and because of the open bar she could see all along the coast, and she liked being able to keep an eye on what was going on. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment, feeling the soft sea breeze blow gently on her face and she took a deep relaxing breath. She could do this. She needed the money and if she was honest the work wasn’t too bad, she just had to wake up.

“Hey Blake, could you grab a couple boxes of oranges for the smoothie machine on the front counter.” She heard Ilia shout out from the kitchen.

“Sure thing!” She called back and went through the beads scooted past Ilia and grabbed enough crates to just about obscure her vision. A great idea. She started to carefully maneuver her way out of the small kitchen and back out to the front. It was then she heard a women’s voice.

“Hey, sorry if I’m too early but are you guys open yet?” Blakes ears perked up at the sound and she bent down to place the oranges. It wasn’t uncommon to have a customer come a little early and usually it was no big deal, if a little annoying.

“No, your fine just give me one- “she stopped mid-sentence and nearly dropped the crates when she looked up at the woman. Standing before her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. A woman with a wild mane of blond hair barely kept in check by a high pony tail and a pair of aviators pushed up on her head. She wore a black two-piece tight fitting athletic swim suit with orange and yellow stripes on the sides which matched the flaming surf board she was holding beside her. The outfit also had the added effect of showing off just how ripped she was, pure lean muscle. As Blake stood up, still stunned, she also noted how bright her smile was and her vibrant violet eyes. “Um are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?” The women looked concerned now, her illuminating smile replaced by a worried frown.

“What? Oh no um sorry I was just…” Blake sputtered out as she felt the warmth in her cheeks rising.

“You guys alright out here...?” Ilia poked a quizzical head out through the beads after hearing Blake rambling and rolled her eyes once she’d taken in the situation. She stepped out from the kitchen and made her way to Blakes side. “Sorry about Blake, her brain doesn’t start functioning until at least 11 or after she’s had 5 cups of coffee.” Ilia said jokingly raping her knuckles on the top of Blakes head which snapped her out of her daze, and she scowled at Ilia, ears flattening. Blake cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. Ilia did have a point, it was too early to have coherent thoughts.

“Yes, sorry about that, what can I get you?” The women started smiling again, clearly relieved Blake hadn’t hurt herself.

“Just a strawberry smoothie and a milk to go please,” she beamed at Blake, one side of her mouth curling up slightly more than the other.

“Sure thing, what size?”

“Just regular please,” Blake nodded and quickly rung it up on the register.

“That’ll be 4 lien please.” As she rooted around in her purse that she’d taken out of a backpack that Blake only noticed she had now, Ilia said she’d go back to make the smoothie, giving Blake a wink as she left.

“Ah! Her you go, 4 lien!” She said, the smile still plastered on her face. Blake took it and couldn’t help smiling back at her. It was infectious.

“So, what has you up so early, usually it’s just the old people and dudes having a midlife crisis but I’m going to guess surfing?” Blake asked trying to fill the silence. She seemed to like her joke too as the women gave a hearty laugh.

“Yup! I wanted to catch some early waves, see what its like in this area, and my sis was super excited about swimming in warm waters for once too,” she chuckled. Blake couldn’t help noticing how sweet her laugh sounded, just like honey.

“Must be your first time here then,” Blake was curious now and she nodded.

“Yeah. First vacation in a while actually and I really wanted to enter the Daibon amateur surfing contest. Kinda been a big dream of mine since I was little,” she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. The contest was on in a week and it was the biggest event of the year. There was a carnival and everything. Thousands of people would come, and it would be where most of the beaches income would come from. It would be a couple more days until it got busy with surfers this early, all trying to feel out the waves before the big day. Blake was about to wish her good luck, but Ilia interrupted her.

“Here you go, one strawberry smoothie and a milk.” She said handing the two to the woman.

“Ah thanks so much!” She smiled appreciatively at Ilia but didn’t walk away just yet.

“Hey, I have an idea, seeing as you’re new here, how about Blake gives you a tour of the place when she gets of work?” Ilia said smirking at Blake and throwing an arm around her shoulder. Blakes ears instantly flatted and she gave Ilia daggers as she felt her cheeks getting red again.

“That’d be great actually!” she replied excitedly, “as long as you want to though,” she added a little hesitantly, clearly noticing Blake's reaction. Ilia gave Blake an elbow and she squeaked.

“Yes, yes of course I would. I finish up around 1pm if that’s ok?” she mumbled, looking at the ground, trying to hide her blushing, but if she saw she didn’t say so.

“Perfect! I’ll see you then Blake,” she said emphasising her name, and turned to walk away, taking her board with her. Blake stood blinking for a second before leaning over the counter and calling out,

“Wait what’s your name?” The womsn kept strolling but turned her head, flicked down her aviators and giving her a sly grin called back,

“It’s Yang. Yang Xiao Long.” And with that she started jogging down to the water from where Blake now noticed a small girl in a bright red swimsuit who jumped up and gave Yang a hug before taking her drink.

“Jesus Blake you are so gay,” Ilia cackled doubling over at the scene that just took place. Blake just kept scowling, but she was smiling on the inside. “The way you froze up, classic. You’re usually so cool and suave but that was just laughable.” She stood back up straight wiping a tear from her eye and grinning at Blake.

“She’s just cute ok.” She mumbled at her, but it just set Ilia off again and Blake huffed, crossing her arms defensively. It felt like it’d been so long since she had been in a relationship, and Yang seemed so happy and bubbly. She shook her head at the thoughts. She’d been talking to this girl for a minute and already she was planning to date her! She needed to calm down. Who knows what she was really like. She couldn’t let something like _that_ happen again. She rubbed her face trying to refocus, but it wasn’t really working, and she could feel herself starting to spiral. She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder, her ears going straight up, but it was only Ilia.

“It’s Ok Blake. She seems genuine.” Ilia’s voice was calm and reassuring, all the teasing gone. Blake pinched the bridge of her nose her ears dropping forward, defeated.

“I know, I just, I can’t do that again.” Her voice quivered as she said that.

“Its not going to,” her voice stern. “I won’t let that happen.” She pulled Blake into a hug.

“Thanks Ilia.” She whispered and as she pulled back, she looked up to one of the many entrances to the beach. Her eyes widened. “Oh shit.”

“What what?!” Ilia panicked whipping round to see the large gaggle of people in tight white shorts and an array of colourful t-shirts and visors. “The joggers,” she gasped dramatically, and Blake gave a small laugh. Ilia looked back at her stern again,” You good?” she asked. Blake appreciated just how caring she was, she was sad they just didn’t work out romantically, but both were happy staying close friends.

“I’m good.” She gave her a reassuring smile and looked back down to the sea where Yang and her sister were making their way to the water. Ilia seemed satisfied with that answer.

“Alright then! Stop gawking at the hot customers and get back to filling the orange juicer!” Blake smiled and rolled her eyes but got back to her job. The early morning joggers were actually the worst but at least she had something to look forward too now, shoving any bad thoughts deep down where they belong.

The morning rush woke Blake up a little and got her back into her usual reserved yet attentive self. There was a constant flow of people through the entrance as the sun started rising higher into the sky. Most were humans on holidays, spending a week on the sunny island of Menagerie. They came in droves with their floaties and sunburn. Seeing as this was a more high-end resort area, they tended to be richer families from the cold climate of Atlas and because of this she didn’t always get the warmest reception. It varied, some just ignored her simply asking for the order and getting away as quick as possible while others didn’t care about her ears. Blake actually liked this, it meant she didn’t have to talk to them. Some of them though, well, she didn’t really like thinking about those interactions.

She sighed, trying to clean the smoothie that had been tossed on her. She had heard him mumbling how he was fed up with being served by ‘filthy animals’, but it wasn’t like it was the first time she’d heard it. “Here ya go,” Ilia said, coming out of the storage room and throwing her a fresh t-shirt. They kept a few for just such an occasion, even if it was rare enough. They gave each other a knowing look but that was it and she went to change in the back, coming out feeling a little better and she resumed her position by the till. Luckily the flow of people had ceased, and she leaned an elbow up on the counter and rested her chin on it, looking bored, waiting for the hours to tick by. She looked at her phone and groaned. She still had an hour to go before she was off but more importantly… Her gaze turned to the sea for the hundredth time again scanning for the blond, Yang. And there she was, riding a wave like it was nothing. Even from this distance she could see the pure joy visible on her face. She’d been watching most of the day, well when she could, and every time Ilia would start giggling catching her staring dopey eyed at the woman.

Eventually after what had seemed like the longest day ever, the clock struck one and the two girls went to grab their stuff. Their two co-workers, Emerald and Mercury, had arrived to take over. Emerald was nice if a bit two faced sometimes but Blake couldn’t stand Mercury. He walked around like he was better than everyone else as well as being a player.

“Sup ladies, looking as good as ever,” he said as he walked past smirking at them and eyeing them up and down. Ilia gave him the middle finger and Blake gifted him with one of her scathing looks but it just made him chuckle. Emerald rolled her eyes at Mercury’s behaviour but said nothing and the two ladies left the shop, glad to be done for the day. Blake was starting to feel nervous now. Why had she agreed to this? She’d been talking to this girl all of two minutes. No, it’s fine she was just showing her around, that was it. Ilia practically reading her thoughts jabbed her lightly in the side with her elbow for the second time that day.

“Chill man, just have fun.” She grinned at Blake but that didn’t help her at all, her nervousness showing now with her ears slightly angling back on her head. Ilia just laughed again, finding her gay panic adorable. “Look I’ll see you tomorrow, and seriously just relax, you need it,” turning around she hurried off to go catch her bus home, leaving Blake on her own a few meters from her workplace anxiously waiting for the mysterious woman to turn up and hopefully not mess up while showing her around.

She looked down at herself. She was a bit annoyed that someone had to have thrown a drink on her today as she had been wearing one of her favourite tops, a shoulder less black shirt that still had straps, so it didn’t constantly fall down. She sighed at the light grey plain t-shirt she was now wearing that was a little too long for her, but it wasn’t so long as too cover her dark blue denim shorts which was a small victory. She then took out her phone and made sure her long black hair wasn’t sticking out all over the place and she had time to fix her makeup in the shop bathroom before she had left. She didn’t have much on just the usual purple eyeshadow. She glanced at her ears before putting the phone away and a fresh wave of anxiety washed over her. What if Yang was just messing with her because she was a faunus and was actually off to the side laughing at her-

“Hello?” Her thoughts were interrupted as the woman herself stood before her waving her hand in front of Blake looking slightly worried. “Seems you space out a lot huh.” Yang stopped looking worried and her warm smile replaced it. Blake mentally cursed herself for looking like an idiot again.

“Just not my day I guess,” she replied as coolly as she could and took a moment to see that Yang had changed out of her swim gear and was now wearing an orange knot front crop top, with an open white shirt over it and finally a pair of ripped light blue jean shorts. Her hair was also out of its ponytail and was still wet from what Blake assumed was a shower which was confirmed a moment later.

“Haha no worries, sorry I’m late by the way, just wanted to freshen up,” she explained scratching the top of her head and then ruffled her hand through her hair trying to get rid of some of the knots. “So, you ready to show me what this place has to offer?” Yang asked, she looked excited and Blake couldn’t help smiling at her again.

“Sure, ready as I’ll ever be, what about your sister though?”

"Oh don't worry she went back to the hotel, she was wiped after the travel and today," she chuckled. Then dramatically gestured for Blake to lead the way, who, in response quirked an eyebrow but hid a smile and the two started making their way down the beach, beginning their tour of Daibon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is done! Hope you enjoyed this set up chapter the next one is going to be very dialogue heavy. Just one last thing I wanted to mention I'll be basing Blake more on vol 6 Blake than her earlier seasons just cause shes a little happier there lol. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope to have the next bit up in a week or two (depending on if ep 12 doesn't kill me lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank all of you so much for the kudos and comments, its so encouraging! Survived ep 12 and my exams (barely) so heres the next part! I hope this chapter is good, I've not really written something like this before so I hope it's not confusing or anything. I've also never written a chapter this long before lol. Sorry bout any grammar/spelling mistakes as well. Any questions please ask and please enjoy :)

The two women stared to walk off down the beach, toward the northern end. Blake planned to loop back around then and show her the rest. Yang was walking with her hands crossed behind her head an easy going smile on her face as she drank in the sunny rays.

“Man, it’s nothing like this back home,” she let out a content sigh, and Blake noticed her kicking the sand with her feet as they walked. “Even the sands warm!” she laughed, “how can you stand it!” Blake felt Yang’s infectious laugh niggling at her again and she chuckled

“I guess I’m just used to it now. It can still get pretty rough, especially because I have black hair,” she said pointing to her sensitive ears and it was the first time she had noticed Yang look at them but there was no disgust in her eyes. If she was honest it kind of looked like awe. “I mean it’s only 20 degrees right now, it’s pretty mild.”

“Mild!” Yang’s eyes widened to saucers at the statement looking away from her ears and back down to Blake's eyes. “That’s like ‘everybody can’t function’ temperatures at home!” Blake couldn’t help giving a hearty laugh to Yang’s statement and the fact she looked so serious about it just made it funnier. She covered her mouth with a hand out of habit but also to hide the blush she felt creeping up.

“It must be really cold where you’re from then?” Blake asked, once again curious as to where this woman had actually come from. She wanted to know more.

“Ah, I’m from a small island called Patch, in Vale. It rains a lot and I mean a lot,” she emphasized. “But it’s nice in the summer and the waves are huge! Real stormy kinda surf, ya know?” Yang’s face really lit up when she started talking about surfing. She continued on about the differences and Blake was happy to listen and she soon started talking animatedly about her sister, Ruby. “I’m currently living in Beacon right now, to help pay for Ruby’s college, but ya know I’ll get back there some day. I wouldn’t be the surfer I am without those waves,” she chuckled.

“So how come your not in college then?” Blake asked.

“Um, well, I just never really wanted to go. Not my thing.” Yang tried to keep up her sunny attitude, but Blake heard it dip a little and Blake caught a flash of something in her eyes. It was only there a second and then it was gone. She couldn’t exactly place it. Blake could tell though that this was not a subject she wanted to keep talking about and Yang quickly changed the topic. “Hey, enough about me, I thought I was supposed to be getting a guided tour!” Yang’s blinding smile returned with force, but she’d shoved her hand into her short’s pockets. They were still a few minutes away from their first stop, the lifeguard tower as they were taking their time, so she decided to go over the beach a little.

“Yeah your right, I guess I was just curious,” Yang raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “So, I guess I’ll give you some facts about Daibon then,” and she started to list of the basic things pretty much every employee knew about Daibon like how it was about a kilometer long and was capped off with two large headlands both rising up out of the sea like a huge ramps. They had been nicknamed the Head and the Tail. While Blake explained this Yang eagerly listened glancing up to look at both of the cliff points and pointed out construction on the one they were walking toward, the Head.

“Oh, that’s the carnival, it’s always held up there since it began. The humans never built on the Tail which was a small blessing.” Blake inwardly cringed as she realized what she said but Yang paid no heed.

“Wait a carnival. With drunk people. On a cliff?” Blake smiled at her concerns.

“Don’t worry, they put up a bunch of fences to stop anyone falling, well no one has yet. Besides the view from the Ferris wheel is amazing.” She added

“Wow, was that an invitation I heard.” Yang winked at Blake, giving her a cocky smile and Blake just stared at her mouth agape like a fish. Luckily one of Blakes friends was there to save her.

“Blake! I haven’t seen you in ages, how’ve you been man!” A tall blond monkey faunus bound out of the garage that was situated under the lifeguard tower and over to the two girls, he had a pair of navvy and blue long shorts on with ‘Lifeguard’ emblazoned on them. He of course had no top on as was the norm for him.

“Sun, it’s good to see you,” she gestured to her new friend, “this is Yang, I’m showing her around.”

“Sup,” Sun said giving Yang one of his cheeky smiles.

“Nice to meet you man,” Yang replied. Sun looked between the two girls and smirked.

“Can’t get away from us handsome blonds can ya Blake,” he snickered.

“Sun!” Blake went beet root read her ears flattening on her head, but Yang just burst out laughing.

“What can I say, us blonds just attract everyone’s,” she flexed her arms while saying that and Blake couldn’t help staring and somehow got even redder. Yang then held out her fist and Sun gave her a fist bump.

“We gotta hang out more Yang! I gotta go do my job though so I’ll talk to you guys later.” He gave them a salute and ran back to the garage to hop in the dune buggy to take out on patrol. Blake was struggling to get her emotions under control.

“Sorry Sun can be a bit…much sometimes.”

“Haha, don’t worry about it, we were just having a laugh.” Yang looked over to Blake and her eyes widened in surprise. “You ok, looks like your getting a bad sunburn?” Great. That really helped Blake feel less embarrassed. She just wanted the sand to swallow her up.

“I’m fine let’s keep going.” Blake took off at a quick pace before realizing she hadn’t actually showed Yang the inside of the tower. The tower itself was strangely shaped, it looked like a torch standing up the head to the sky. “Oh wait, do you want to see the inside of the tower?” she asked doing a 180. She could feel herself calming down a little now.

“Oh yeah! That’d be cool.” Blake nodded and motioned her to follow as she went to the side and up the steps to the entrance. She knocked on the door and then went in to see Pyrrha, head lifeguard and Neptune, Sun’s boyfriend and secretary sitting inside. Pyrrha swiveled around in her chair at the sound and jumped up in excitement.

“Blake! It’s so good to see you!” Neptune looked over and gave them a mock salute, similar to Sun’s, before returning to his work.

“Sorry its been a while Pyrrha, work had me bogged down.” Pyrrha nodded solemnly, knowing just how much work gets in the way. When Blake was done this early, she usually just went straight home to sleep. It’d been nearly a month since she’d seen all her friends from college. Most of them worked here for the summer too.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked walking over and extending a hand towards Yang. She took it and gave it a good shake.

“I’m Yang, nice to meet you.”

“Well Yang, you’re very welcome here and you’ll be under the watchful eye of Daibon Lifeguards!” Pyrrha said proudly puffing out her chest not really realizing how weird that sounded. Yang gave a nervous glance over to Blake before replying.

“Uh, thanks?” she replied hesitantly but Pyrrha didn’t seem to notice the awkward response and gave her a cheery smile. The phone behind her started to ring and she sighed.

“Sorry I got to take this, some kids are playing on the rocks by the Tail. There going to seriously hurt.” She shook her head and said they should stop by again soon. Blake and Yang said their goodbyes and headed out.

“You have some interesting friends Blake.” Yang chuckled and Blake agreed.

“You’re telling me,” she muttered. “That guy, Neptune, he’s terrified of the water, won’t go any closer to the sea than the station.”

“Your shitting me,” Yang said in disbelief.

“It’s the truth I swear.” Blake gave a slight smile. She couldn’t blame Neptune for being scared though but she didn’t say that out loud. A bubble of anxiety rose up, but she quickly shoved it back down. She’d deal with that problem when the question came

“Well, I hope the rest of your friends aren’t this wild!” She said and continued to walk down the beach. Blake let her gaze linger on Yang’s back, admiring her strong shoulder muscles and…other well-toned areas before catching up.

“Eh you haven’t met Nora yet.” Speaking of the devil they heard a woman’s voice shouting at someone.

“Come on! You call that a rep, my Grandma could do better!” Up ahead was the weights station where anyone could use the services for free to keep their fitness up while on holiday or they could get a special lesson from the infamous Nora Valkyrie, the ginger who was screaming at some Atlesian guy who had clearly thought he was hot shit. She didn’t usually get brutal unless they had been cocky beforehand. If getting destroyed at the gym wasn’t your cup of tea you could always have a relaxing meditation session with Ren, Nora’s boyfriend. Blake looked up to Yang and saw that she actually looked a little scared.

“Maybe we’ll leave Nora for another day.” Blake suggested. Yang snapped out of her gaze and nodded quickly.

“Yeah I’m still a little jet lagged to be dealing with that amount of emotion,” she chuckled nervously. Blake couldn’t help agreeing. Nora was really nice but when she got worked up, she could be hard to handle.

“Come on, we can take a look at some of the shops.” Yang gave her a happier nod and they made their way up to the promenade. Blake was pretty happy how everything had been going so far. Yang seemed to be enjoying herself and Blake was certainly enjoying her company. It was a nice change to going home and doing nothing. She took a second and watched Yang as she walked beside her, an easy-going stride that oozed confidence. She always had at least a small smile on her face and her eyes practically glowed with her energy, even though there were slight bags under her eyes. She must have been exhausted from all her travel. Yang interrupted her thoughts though, she was still looking on the shop windows when she asked.

“So, Blake, you live near the beach then?” Yang turned her head round to look at Blake while she answered, and Blake felt the usual pang of guilt that struck whenever this question came up.

“I, uh, live about a 30-minute bike ride away. I used to live here but we um moved a few years back.” Blake felt her ears dropping slightly but Yang once again didn’t push her as to why she seemed distant.

“Wait, you have a bike! No way me too!” Yang was getting excited again, she was practically giddy, and she nearly tripped on the pavement. Blake couldn’t help laughing at her adorable reaction and she could feel the warmth dusting her cheeks again.

“It’s a push peddle Yang, not a motorbike,” Yang looked a little disappointed at the revelation and Blake didn’t like seeing her sad so she thought up something that might make her happy again.

“But I’m guessing you have one then? I’d love to see it.” Blake had guessed right, and Yang lit up like a fire once again.

“Of course, you can!” and Yang started describing how amazing her bike was that she’d affectionately named Bumblebee and that she’d made it herself. Blake loved how Yang started rambling excitedly about her hobbies, whether it be bikes or surfing. She was so passionate about them it made Blake want to get into it as well, just so she’d know what she was talking about.

They continued to walk along the shop fronts chatting and Blake pointed out some decent shops Yang could go too. There weren’t many if she was being honest. Most were cheap nick knack shops or just general stores but there was one dedicated to surfing and another that just so happened to specialize in motorbikes. People tended to forget Menagerie was quiet a large destination for scenic travel and biking around was a great way to see the island.

“I actually planned on doing a day trip to see some of the sites,” Yang commented as she gazed into the shop, looking at all the different helmets and parts inside. There were bikes outside as well, but Yang had her precious Bumblebee already, so she paid no head to them.

“I’m sure my dad has some maps at home they might have some lesser used roads that won’t appear on your phone.” Blake suggested. Her dad had a lot of stuff related to the island considering his previous job.

“Blake, you are just too awesome!” Yang swung round and gave Blake a big hug. Blake went rigid at the unexpected display of affection, but Yang was so warm, and not like the warmth of the sun beating down on them but more comforting. She noted that her hair smelled like oranges as well. She was about to relax when Yang released her, and Blake instantly missed the strong safety of her arms around her. “Oh sorry, I get a little over excited sometimes,” she said sheepishly and scratching her forehead. “I forget its not really appropriate.” Blake noticed her ears going crimson and she felt bad for her adverse reaction.

“It’s not your fault, I was just surprised was all.” She tried to shrug it off, but Yang wasn’t having it. It’d been a while since someone who wasn’t Ilia had hugged her. She really just wasn’t ready for it. There was a moment of awkward silence before Blake noticed that her favourite shops was up ahead. “So, there’s a coffee shop up ahead if you want to check it out. It’s really nice.” She said and nodded towards the place down the street.

“That sounds good, I could do with an iced coffee,” Yang said and smiled at her any sense of awkwardness, gone. The café in question was called CVFY. Blake never really got the point in the name, but she didn’t care because the drinks were good. It was pretty small too and as both of them entered a little bell rung above notify the employees of their presence. There was a small number of tables and chairs set up and cool air blowing from the air condition that was so nice that Yang audible sighed making Blake giggle again at her struggle with the heat and Yang rolled her eyes, smirking back. Behind the counter, at the till was a faunus girl with long brown hair and a pair of bunny ears known as Velvet. Blake had known her from school. They weren’t close friends, but they had a pretty decent relationship seeing as she was a regular here.

“Hi Blake, you in for the usual?” she cheerily asked.

“Yes, please Velvet and make it to go. Yang?” Blake turned to Yang, letting her order in case she changed her mind.

“Hmm, just an iced latte please.” Velvet nodded and briskly went about making the order. There weren’t many other people here, so it didn’t take too long and soon the girls had paid for their drinks and were heading out again.

“Say hi to Coco for me,” Blake called back.

“I will!” Velvet replied waving at the two of them as they left. Stepping out of the nice cool shop was certainly annoying but nothing Blake wasn’t used too. She looked over at Yang who grimaced at the heat.

“Maybe you should put your hair up, might help with the heat.” Blake asked. She was getting a little concerned as most people who didn’t take the sun seriously here ended up hurting themselves. No matter how much she made fun of Yang’s inability to handle the heat, she didn’t want her to hurt herself.

“Ugh, yeah you’re right. Can you hold these?” She asked handing Blake her cup, which she took, and her aviators. Yang flipped her head down, throwing her hair forward and then flicking it back up getting it to go in the same direction before grabbing it up into a high ponytail. While this happened, Blake was once again not prepared for Yang to do a bend and flick and had to actively stop her jaw dropping open. As Yang had her arms up it tensed her abs showing Blake just how muscled she was, and Blake really wanted to be able to touch them. All too soon Yang was ready to go again, hair now up and letting her sweaty neck get some fresh air. “Ah much better,” she said grinning over to Blake who quickly composed herself.

“I’m glad,” she replied happy that Yang now had some relief from the heat and gave her back her stuff. She began strolling again, Yang quickly following but they were pretty much at the end of the promenade.

“I guess that’s the tour then huh,” Yang asked, and Blake could hear a hint of disappointment in her voice, something mirrored in her thoughts. She was having a lot of fun chilling with Yang. She really liked her. The main road on their right now veered off to the left in front of them to go around the forest ahead but Blake knew of one more place to bring Yang. She started chewing her bottom lip. It was a big deal to show her this, but she didn’t want the day to end yet. Fuck it. “Blake?” Yang said, the question in her infection.

“Follow me,” Blake grabbed Yang’s hand and the crossed the road. The path running parallel to the beach also ended at the forest, the beach continued on in a curve for a bit, but that didn’t matter to Blake. She headed straight into the forest where a thin worn path could be just about made out.

“Um, Blake, where are we going?” Yang asked nervously, she hadn’t let go of her hand. The forest was dense with tropical trees and would look pretty daunting if you didn’t know where you were going. Luckily Blake had walked this path many a time.

“Trust me.” Blake simply said and continued on, and she felt Yang squeeze her hand in response. After a minute or two they came across another path that went to the right. It looked even less traversed then the one they were on. Blake explained that that led up to the top of the Tail. It didn’t take long after that for them to reach their destination and Blake pushed the last few palm tree leaves out of her way. The harsh light was blinding after the relative darkness and both girls shielded their eyes for a second before lowering them and Yang gasped in awe at the sight. Secluded behind the trees and beyond the Tail was a small bay, isolated form the rest of Daibon beach. Its pristine white sands looked untouched and the water glistened in the sun. The only things on the beach were a small shed and a lifeguard board in case of an emergency. It was around 200m long, a perfect size. Yang walked forward stunned by the natural beauty of the place, a sharp contrast to the urbanized beach a few hundred meters away.

“This is…” Yang was lost for words. Yang’s reaction warmed Blake to the core. She knew showing Yang this place was the right call. She really appreciated natures beauty.

“I know right.” She said and walked past her, toward the middle where the shed and went in and grabbed a couple of towels. She then proceeded to spread them out a little bit away from the building. She sat down and turned to look at Yang who still seemed a little stunned and patted the towel beside her, a clear indication for her to join which she picked up on and jogged over to sit beside her. The two just sat there for a while, taking in what mother nature had on display, absorbing the rays of sunshine and enjoying their drinks. Blake sat with her knees up but relaxed and Yang had her long legs straight out in front of her, leaning back on her elbows to just hold her up. Blake looked out to the sea. To the right was the Tail slowly rising out of the water but on her left was another cliff that jutted out around 500m and was the same height all the way along, blocking off any further exploration past this area. She noted the out cropping of rocks at the end of the headland, standing strong against the relentless waves, even if some had been worn down to being basically flat. She found nature fascinating.

“Blake, this is truly amazing. Thank you for showing me.” Yang spoke up breaking the silence. She had her aviators on so Blake couldn’t read her emotions easily, but she looked content.

“I’m glad you like it, I had a feeling you would.” She said smiling again. “I only ever showed one other person and they…weren’t as appreciative.” Her ears dropped a little thinking back to that day.

Yang huffed at that. “Well they certainly didn’t deserve to see this,” she said sweeping her arm out in front of her. Yang jumped up, stretching after sitting for a while and pushed her aviators on top of her head. Blake looked up at her in surprise at her sudden movement and saw a mischievous look in her eyes. “Come on forget about them, lets go for a swim!” she said extending her hand out for Blake to pull herself up but instead Blake turned her head away hiding her face, her ears going flat sideways.

“I can’t,” she mumbled. She wrapped her arms around her knees, tucking them in close to her chest. She knew this question was coming, she had hoped it wouldn’t have been this soon.

“Huh?” Yang’s energetic burst had been stifled as she moved to kneel in front of her and put a comforting hand on her knee. “Blake,” she said softly, “are you afraid of the water?” She felt herself blush in embarrassment. Yang probably taught she was stupid for being afraid. Yang started to laugh, confirming Blake's thoughts. “Blake it’s ok to be afraid! The waters a scary place man!” Blake turned to look at Yang confusion splashed across her face and she was met with Yang’s sunny, reassuring smile.

“You’re not making fun of me?”

“What! Why would I? It’s a pretty rational fear.” Yang said and she let go of Blake's knee and sat back on the sand, still in front of her.

“But you’re a surfer? You practically live on the water?”

“And?” Blake looked at her lost for words now. She didn’t care about her fear of water. “I know this isn’t my place to ask, but is there some reason why you would think I’d laugh at you?” Blake stared into Yang’s beautiful lilac eyes and saw they were full of worry. She sighed. She had to give her an explanation. She cast her eyes down to the sand as she explained.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…My ex, his name was Adam, he was pretty big into surfing and as soon as he found out I was afraid he never let up. His friends were the same. Always teasing me and making fun. They thought it was hilarious to try throw me in” Blake shuddered at the memory. She felt ridiculous. “I shouldn’t have lumped you in with –,” Yang slammed a fist into the sand beside herself causing her to flinch. She glanced back at Yang and she looked so angry, Blake swore her eyes went red.

“Those bastards! How dare they disrespect you like that!” Blake could hear her grinding her teeth.  “I’m guessing he was the guy who didn’t appreciate this place either huh?” Blake nodded miserably and that seemed to just stoke Yang’s rage more “Someone who truly loved the water, the ocean, wouldn’t do that!” She let out a huff and closed her eyes for a moment. When she had opened them, they had gone back to normal and her mood quickly turned from mad to sad. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that Blake. I wish I could do something to…” Yang trailed off. Blake just felt bad she’d assumed Yang was anything like her shitty ex. She felt like an idiot. “I know!” Yang jumped up from the sand again, her face lighting up with an idea. Yang extended her hand once again and Blake hesitated a second before grabbing it. Yang pulled her up way faster then she expected and nearly fell forwards over if not for Yang catching her in her strong arms. “Woah their tiger!” Blake rolled her eyes.

“So, what’s your idea?” she asked righting herself. “It wasn’t your fault Yang you don’t have to do any-,”

“Ah puh puh, yes I do.” And with that said she took Blake's hand and started walking toward the shoreline. Blake's stomach dropped. Maybe she had been misjudged her.

“Yang please,” she knew she sounded a little desperate. She was terrified and if she was honest everything Adam had done just made it ten times worse. As soon as Yang heard her, she stopped walking, they were a couple of meters away from the waters edge. The waves lapping at the shore. Yang turned to her, a look of fierce determination in her eyes.

“Blake! It is unacceptable that this guy ruined the magnificent ocean for you even more instead of doing what any decent person or surfer should have done.” Yang said dramatically, swinging her arms wildly to add effect.

“And what should he have done?”

“Show you how to love the sea of course!” She said it like it was obvious.

“Yang,” she sighed, “I just don’t think that’s possible.”

“Blake,” her tone went serious, “you helped me so much today. You offered me so much and on top of that I had a great time! I haven’t had that in a while and I want to do something to repay you.” Yang stepped in closer to Blake and took her two hands. “I want you to be able to look at the ocean again and think of more happy memories instead of sad ones. Even if all you do is stand in the shallows.” Yang’s gaze bore into her own and Blake could feel a shift in her thoughts.

“You… you could really help me. You’d really want to do that for me?” Yang shook her hands up and down excitedly.

“Of course! Besides, it’d be a way to spend more time with you as well,” Yang finished with a wink. Blake felt herself blushing at that but seriously considered the offer. She remembered how much she loved swimming when she was a kid but after an unfortunate accident became terrified. The idea of finally conquering that fear and, as Yang said, spending more time together did seem very appealing.

“Alright Yang Xiao Long, I except your offer!” Blake couldn’t help grinning at Yang’s excited reaction, but a thought crossed Blake's mind. “Wait don’t you have the tournament to practice for?”

Yang let go of Blake's hands and waved one in front of her own face. “Psh, that’s not a problem, besides it gets lonely out on your own sometimes, I’d rather have some fun by the shore for a change,” and she gave Blake the sweetest smile that made her heart melt. Before Blake could say anything, Yang walked back up the beach grabbed their towels and drinks and proceeded to lay them out about meter away from where the water breaks. “How about we spend a little more time relaxing, just a little closer. Sound good?” Yang asked, this time she was the one inviting Blake to sit down. Blake nodded and gingerly sat on her towel conscious of just how close she was to the water. Yang quickly got the conversation going again by asking Blake about her hobbies and soon enough the sound of the waves gently crashing against the sand didn’t bother her as much.

After at least another hour of relaxing on the beach Blake realized she had to head home soon. The two got up, stretching their stiff muscles and put the towels back into the shed before heading to the exit. On the short walk there Blake's ear twitched toward a sound of falling rocks coming up from the top of the Tail and she quickly glanced up, seeing a blur of movement go behind the trees but she couldn’t make it out. Yang noticed her looking as well. “See something?” she asked.

“No, just heard some rocks falling,” probably just an animal she thought.

“Oh wow, your hearing must be amazing!” Yang commented looking at her ears again. Blake still couldn’t get over the fact that she seemed to like them so much.

“I guess that’s a perk of having them,” she said and wiggled them to emphasize her point and Yang grinned at the display. The two kept walking though as both were starting to feel the effects of the long day. They quickly emerged out of the forest and headed back along the pathway by the beach. Blake looked out to the sea and noticed she had forgotten to show Yang the small marina by the Tail, but she could show her another day. She smiled to herself at the thoughts of spending another day with Yang.

“So, I guess this is where we part huh?” Yang said pointing her thumb towards one of the hotels across the road, which must’ve been where she was staying.

“Oh yeah I guess so.” Blake was sad the day had come to an end but seeing as it went pretty well, mild anxiety attack not included, she was looking forward to meeting up again. “Oh, do you want my number?”

Yang nodded, “Good idea!” and the two quickly exchanged numbers. “Alright! Thanks so much for showing me around Blake. I had a lot of fun today.” Yang was grinning ear to ear clearly happy with the tour Blake had given and she felt a happy warmth spread through her.

“It wasn’t a problem, I really enjoyed it too.”

“See you same time tomorrow?” Yang asked, a hopeful look in her eyes, her stunning lilac eyes. Blake nodded and Yang’s smile somehow got wider and with that the two waved each other off. Blake started to walk to where her bike was chained up. She felt the warmth bubble through her. She hadn’t felt this excited in years. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope that was alright. It was a lot harder to write than I thought and I have a feeling I may come back and edit it lol. Anyways any questions you can ask here or my tumblr, I have the same username. Thanks again for reading and hope to have the next chapter soon, its probably gonna be shorter but will be in Yang's perspective.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks again for the awesome support guys! Sorry for the delay on this one, I mentioned it on my tumblr but for some reason when I'm finally free from college work I find it really hard to do anything. I have nothing to do yet do nothing. Its weird lol. Btw ages are roughly, Yang and Blake about 20 and Rubys 17. Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes as usual, and enjoy!

Yang bounded up the stairs to her floor in the hotel, her whole body was buzzing with energy. It had been so long since she had felt this excited. She hadn’t even been this amped up after she got excepted into the competition.

Skipping down the hall way she came to her room, number 611, and rapped on the door. She waited leaning back on her heels a little worried Ruby might’ve fallen asleep and seeing as they only had one key that would be a bit of a problem, but it only took a few seconds longer for her sister to answer. She stood in the doorway, already in her pyjamas, giving Yang a cheeky grin.

“Wow, took you long enough, sis.” She said an eyebrow now raised. Yang just moved past her and into the relatively small room. It had a pair of single beds, a tv, a station for tea and coffee and a bathroom. It wasn’t to bad for the price. She had been lucky to get a discount because she was participating in the competition.

“That’s not much of a hello!” Yang replied and plopped herself down on her bed, arms spread out, but she’d forgotten she had her hair up in a ponytail and her head bounced uncomfortably off the bed. She quickly took off her go-go letting her hair spill out across the bed. She let out a content sigh, relaxing into the soft mattress.

“Sooooo…?” Ruby sat on the other bed eagerly waiting to hear about what Yang had done. Yang cracked an eye open and smiled at her anticipation. Yang propped herself up on her elbow.

“Ruby, I can’t even describe how awesome Blake is. She’s smart, funny, caring, and oh my God you saw how pretty she was right!” Yang jumped up from the bed and started pacing, animatedly talking with her hands as she told Ruby everything. How Blake had adorable ears, that she was studying classics and politics in college and how she had shown her the most beautiful place in the world. All the while she had the biggest smile on her face that Ruby hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“Damn, you really hit it off with this girl huh?” she asked and Yang nodded collapsing onto her bed, this time rolling onto her belly.

“It’s like, something just clicked ya know?” Yang pondered to herself for a moment. She had never really felt this way about someone before. She had never wanted someone to not leave as much as her, to not have the day end.

“I’m glad to see you so happy Yang.” Ruby smiled at her with a bittersweet look in her eye and Yang couldn’t meet her gaze. She’d had a rough few years. Work wasn’t great in Vale and it was tough making friends there. It was worth it though. She’d do anything to make her sister happy. She kept her in the dark about most things, but she had a suspicion she knew of her struggles.

“Well how can I not be happy,” she said turning back to grin at Ruby, “we’re on holiday, my little sis has finished her first year of college and I met a cute girl! Its looking to be a pretty good summer!” Yang had always been good at changing the subject. Her boundless amounts of energy made it easy.

Ruby noticed this, she wasn’t stupid but didn’t bother to question it. “So, when are you meeting her again?” she asked instead. Yang started fiddling with the threads on the bed cover.

“Hopefully tomorrow. I promised I’d help her get over her fear of water.”

“What! But what about the tournament? You need to practise.” A worried frown came across her brow, but Yang brushed her off just as she had with Blake.

“It’s fine Rubes. I’ll train in the morning.” She kept focusing the piece of thread.

“Yang, you were struggling getting the hang of the calm waters, the competition is only a week away! I know you wanted to relax but you haven’t stopped going on about how much this means to you, not to mention the prize money!” Ruby blurted out, the words merging together in her rush to say them.

“I know Ruby!” Yang snapped. She rubbed a tired hand over her face, finally looking up at to see Ruby stunned. Eyes wide in shock at her abrupt reaction. Yang sighed. She just had a lot on her shoulders right now and after her chance meeting with Blake, well, it seemed like nothing else mattered as much. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt like fate.

Yang got up and sat gently beside Rub and brought her into a hug. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to yell, I’ve just been under a bit of stress lately.” She felt Ruby shift under her grip, and she looked down at her. She had turned to look up at Yang and she could see she definitely knew more than she was letting on. She forgot just how smart she was sometimes, especially since she acted so aloof.

“I know Yang, I know,” she sighed. Yang started feeling guilty. This was supposed to be a fresh week, away from the turmoil in the city. Not a time for fights. Yang let go of Ruby and walked over to the table by the tv picking up a menu.

“Hey, I have an idea, seeing as your in your pjs already, how about we order room service and spend the rest of the evening watching movies. What do ya think?” Yang looked over her shoulder to Ruby, she caught her still contemplating something but quickly replaced that with a grin.

“Can I get anything I want?” she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye that Yang knew all too well and she gave a hearty laugh.

“Yes, Rubes, whatever you like,” and that’s how they spent most of the evening. They ordered their food, two quarter pounders with chips and chocolate milkshakes. It was so good, and Yang enjoyed indulging in fast food for the first time in a while. Ruby decided to put on a show she’d been getting into about a group of girls who had these amazing weapons going on a crazy adventure. Yang liked it.

After they finished up their food and shows, Yang made sure Ruby was okay with what had happened earlier, and Ruby reassured her that it was ok, and she understood her stress. Yang breath a sigh of relief, she never wanted to upset Ruby, she loved her too much. The two got into their own beds and did their usual web surfing for a bit before turning in.

“Night Yang!”

“Night Rubes.” Yang turned over and flicked off the table lamp on the middle locker that separated the beds. The room went pitch black for a second as her eyes adjusted to the darkness but soon enough the bright moonlight broke through the clouds and shone through the window onto Yang.

She lay there, flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, the soft light bathing her should have made her sleepy but the thoughts inside her head were buzzing around like crazy. She couldn’t stop thinking about her, about Blake. The amazing mysterious girl who she just wanted to know more about. Even when they had been watching Ruby’s action cartoon, she couldn’t help thinking what weapon would suit Blake in the show. She’d guessed she’d be a stealthy kind of person. Yang had noticed she tried hiding her emotions, turning her face or covering a smile with her hand. She wondered if it had been because of her asshole of an ex. Her blood boiled at the thoughts of anyone being mean to their girlfriend let alone Blake. Yang felt she was hiding other things from her past but had no desire to push her. She would much rather to get to know Blake now and if she decided to open up, so be it.

She sighed in content and rolled onto her side, looking out the window to the beach below. She couldn’t wait to get out on the waves again, even if they weren’t as wild as in Patch. They were very chill, she definitely understood the laid-back surfer vibe more here. Back home they were called crazy for going out on the waves. Yet she was even more excited about getting started on working with Blake to overcome her fears. The sea was a place for fun and fond memories, it’s something Yang had tried to ensure all through out her life, even if there were hiccups here and there. She wanted Blake to feel safe again, especially being so close to the ocean all the time must be terrifying.

Yang tried to sleep but the thoughts of how to get Blake relaxed and planning out her day along with general thoughts of Blake kept her awake for another few hours before she finally drifted of into slumber, a peaceful smile on her face.

The next morning, Yang decided to lie in for once and didn’t get up till 9am, very late for her. Ruby was still conked out, limbs akimbo. She smiled fondly at her sister and then went about quietly getting her gear and other bits she’d need for the day.

Once she was ready to head out, she realized she didn’t know where Ruby had brought her board yesterday after she gave her it to bring back and reluctantly, she gently shook her sleeping form awake.

“Hey Rubes,” she whispered, “sorry to wake you but where did you put my surfboard?” Ruby stirred and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the heel of her hand.

“Um, its in the storage down below,” she mumbled. “Just ask the desk and show em the room key.” As soon as she’d gotten the words out, she collapsed back into the bed, and Yang heard her light snoring. Yang shook her head in disbelief. She’d never understand how quickly Ruby could go back to sleep.

Leaving Ruby to nap she grabbed the card her, backpack and headed down to the reception. The receptionist pointed her to where she needed to go, and she quickly found the large storage area very much designed for the surfers staying here. She grabbed her board out of her locker, made her way back to the entry room and left it there while she went back to the room to leave the key card with Ruby.

It wasn’t long until she was out in the mild morning weather, heading down the ramp to the beach. She glanced over to the ‘Surfers Paradise’ and saw Blake dealing with a couple of customers. Blake must have felt her staring as she nearly instantly looked up and gave Yang a small but happy wave. Yang felt that tingling sensation once again and gave Blake a large wave back to which she rolled her eyes at but was smirking as well, before turning back to the customers. Yang’s energy levels sky rocketed, and she eagerly jogged down to the sea, ready to take on the waves.

It was such a nice change to run into the water and not recoil in shock from the cold. The warm wars splashed around her legs as she wadded through the shallow end. She already knew where the bank of sand ended, and the deep waters began from yesterday. Banks could be dangerous in the open waters as they shift and change depending on the currents but here, the one at the shore was pretty much guaranteed to stay around the same length. Once she neared the edge she ran as best she could, putting Ember, her board, in front of her and dove into the oncoming wave. The hum of the beach was instantly silenced as she was enveloped by the warm sea waters. This was one of Yang’s favourite parts. The quiet was stunning and so calming, like all her troubles didn’t exist in this quiet world of wonder.

All to soon she broke the surface and was paddling out to the deeper part of the ocean to get some of the larger waves. She noted that there were more surfers out today. Official registration for the competition started tomorrow so most people were probably starting to arrive. That wouldn’t put her off though and she turned Ember around, patiently waiting for the next wave to come, the calm before the storm.

A quick glance behind her and she saw the water rising. She began paddling steadily until she felt the back of her board rising and she jumped up in a fluid motion. The waves felt slow, sluggish compared to what she was used to. She had to force herself to relax a little, to not be fighting against the currents and let them guide her. She focused on this for most of the time she was out on the water. Over and over. Falling and rising again, wave after wave until finally she started to get a really good feel for the surf out here. She had to admit that she had been distracted a lot as she kept noticing Blake watching her throughout the day. Even from this distance she could see her head of black hair and ears pointed attentively towards her multiple times.

Satisfied with her progress for today she made her way back to the shore seeing that it was a quarter to one and she felt herself getting excited again. Even after a day of hard surfing, which she would usually be pretty tired after, she was ecstatic. The thoughts of hearing Blake's voice alone sent tingles up and down her spine.

She walked a little way up the beach to where she’d left her stuff and shoved her board into the sand beside it. She then grabbed her towel and spread it across the ground before lying down. She put on her aviators to ward of the harsh sun and allowed herself to unwind. She knew Blake had seen her so was confident she would come down once she had finished up.

As Yang lay there, she allowed her mind to wander. The constant murmur of other beach goers was soon drowned out as she focused on the more natural elements around her, the consistent lapping of waves and the birds circle above, calling to each other. Yang could think of nothing as peaceful as resting on the beach. It wasn’t long though until she felt a light touch on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes to see Blake bent over her, her black hair cascading down like a waterfall and her head framed by a halo of the suns light, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“Wow,” she couldn’t help muttering as she pushed herself up and onto her feet, pushing her glasses up on her head as she did. She felt a grin creeping onto her face and Blake raised a quizzical eyebrow at her comment. “Sorry you just looked like…well like an angel,” she said sheepishly feeling the blood rushing to her ears and she wasn’t the only one, as Blake's face flushed red and she looked a little startled. “Uuuh anyways you ready for your first lesson!” She asked enthusiastically trying to end the awkward silence. Blake blinked rapidly, like she was awakening herself from a trance.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m still really nervous though.” She said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Ah, that’s normal man!” Yang said trying to put her at ease. Yang had a bit of experience helping people get over the fear of water, but it was usually after a bad wipe-out, they had already known how to swim. This was a little different but putting the person at ease was key. Speaking of.

“Oh, shit I forgot something, wait here one second ok?” Yang didn’t wait for a reply and jogged off up to the lifeguard station. Sun was outside tending to the buggy and waved at her as she came up.

“Hey, Yang, right?” Yang nodded and gave him a fist bump as she got up to him.

“Hey man, was just wondering do you have two life jackets I could borrow?” Sun looked confused at her request and she didn’t blame him. He’d seen her on the waves, she certainly didn’t need one.

“Uh yeah, sure, there’s the community ones everyone can use. They’re just in the locker on the right-hand side of the tower,” he said pointing her in the right direction.

“Thanks!” She gave him a bright smile before jogging over, grabbed two vests and ran back down to where Blake had been patiently waiting. As Yang neared, she saw Blake's eyes widen but she wasn’t quiet sure what emotion played in them. Blake was tricky to read.

“Here this one’s yours,” she said as she handed Blake a bright yellow life jacket. She took it and started putting it on. Yang zipped her own one up but noticed Blake's ears curl down. She looked so small in the vest, it was adorable though.

“Yang you don’t have to embarrass yourself for me,” she mumbled clearly a little embarrassed herself. Yang felt so bad for her. It wasn’t fair she was so self-conscious about what others thought. Yang stepped forward close enough for their life jackets to bump up against each other and she grabbed Blake's hand.

“Hey, I don’t care what a couple of strangers think. I’m here to help you and make sure you’re safe and that’s all that matters, ok?” Yang looked straight into Blake's eyes hoping to get her point across and she saw Blake's defences fall for a moment, leaving the vulnerable women she’d seen for a second the other day again. It didn’t last long though and the walls went back up.

“Thank you,” she whispered. It clearly meant more to Blake than Yang could understand right now but seeing Blake's small smile reappear was enough for her, and the familiar warmth spread through her bones.

“Besides,” Yang said, still holding Blake's hand and leading her to the waters edge, “anyone who makes fun of people wearing a life jacket while in the water is stupid. They are literally made to save you, ya know!” Blake chuckled and rolled her eyes at that but Yang saw her visible relax, her ears returning to their normal position, she loved how cute they were.

They’d reached the dry line now, the waves stopping just short of their feet. Yang heard Blake take a deep breath and she looked over to see her face set with a determined look. Just when Yang thought she couldn’t get any more endearing.

“Alright! So, for our first lesson, we’re gonna sit down and put our feet in the water.” Yang stated and plonked down on the sand letting the waves wash over her feet. Blake's face deflated and her brow furrowed.

“That’s all?”

“Blake how long has it been since you’ve been in the sea?” Yang asked earnestly. While she did Blake sat down beside her but didn’t put her feet in yet. Like yesterday she tucked her knees up to her chest, as best she could with the jacket on, making herself as small as possible. After a moment’s thought Blake sighed.

“A long time.” The determination was replaced with defeat.

“Exactly, so we gotta ease you back into it while making sure you feel safe,” she patted her life jacket to emphasis her point. “So are you gonna dip your toes in?”

Blake looked at Yang, then out at the water and back to Yang before sighing once more. Blake squeezed Yang’s hand and then stuck her legs out before gently putting her feet in the sea. Blake let out a little gasp as the warm water went up to her ankles and her grip tightened.

“I’m here, don’t worry.” Yang reassured her, squeezing her hand back and that seemed to do the trick. Blake closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She did this for a few minutes before turning to Yang smiling, opening her eyes and they were shining with happiness and confidence.

“It actually feels kind of nice,” she said, and Yang chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

For the second day in a row the two sat together enjoying the tropical water and each other’s company. Blake never let go of Yang’s hand and Yang was happy to keep holding on, in fact, after a while, Blake intertwined her fingers with hers and Yang nearly stopped breathing. It was such a soft gesture; one Yang had never really experienced before, and she loved it.

Unfortunately, their time together was cut short. Yang saw a shadow of a person fall over herself and presumed they’d move on, but they didn’t. Blake hadn’t noticed the onlooker yet, too content with enjoying the suns rays. After about half a minute Yang was going to say something but they spoke up before she could.

“You really are pitiful without me, Blake.” Yang snapped around at the guy who said that ready to snap back, her anger already flaring. Standing behind them was a tall man in a business suit, which looked ridiculous in the hot sun, with a pair of dark shades on and a slicked back mop of bright red hair with small black horns protruding from it.

“Who the hell do you think you are man?” Yang asked with all the venom she could muster. She was more than ready to beat his ass but was surprised when Blake tore her hand away from hers. Yang glanced over worried, and a little disappointed, but she was taken aback by how pale Blake had gone. Her hands were shaking, eyes wide and ears as flat as possible against her head. Blake opened her mouth and gasped a single word.

“Adam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh cliffhanger lol. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a week. Thanks again and see you then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So many comments on the last chapter I really appreciate it guys, thank you so much! Sorry about the delay ngl I was playing Hollow Knight. A lot lol. It's so good. I'm also back in college and this semesters a lot busier. Im also meeting up with friends more and doin stuff which is great for my mental health and stuff but not so good for ye as I have less time to write lol.
> 
> One thing I wanted to say and I meant to put it in the tags was that this story will have a happy ending. I love me my angst but there is literally no point if they aren't happy in the end you know. This is kind of in response to the comments cause I don't want ya'll disappointed Adam isn't getting punched this chpt. (And just so you know I hate Adam so take that as you will lol.)
> 
> Anyways enough of that enjoy! (Sorry for the usual grammar/spelling mistakes)

Blake felt the world around her shut down as her mind began to spiral. This couldn’t be happening. Ilia, Sun and herself, together they had a system so she’d never be surprised like this, so she could have a mental barrier up and ready. Ilia had gone home but surely Sun would have texted her. Blake mentally face palmed as she realized her phone was in her bag beside Yang’s, well out of reach. Fuck. Her breathing was stuttered and she couldn’t stop her hands shaking.

“Blake. I think it’s time we sat down and talked about your _wages_.” Adam’s voice was commanding, and he didn’t even try to hide his true intent. She visibly shuddered at the sound. God she was regretting coming down here.

“Hey mate, how bout you back the fuck off. Who do you think you are!?” Beside her, to Blake's surprise, Yang had jumped up and confronted Adam, getting right up in his face. To be honest she shouldn’t be surprised. Yang was her ray of hope right know and she was able to get her breathing back under control because of her.

“Please, human, this doesn’t concern you. It’s just business.” He didn’t rise to her remarks, if anything he was jeering her. Yang scowled at him then looked back down to Blake who was unable to bring herself to stand, frozen in place. She felt Yang looking and retreated even more into herself, tucking her chin to her chest.

“He’s my boss Yang,” Blake mumbled.

“He’s what!” Yang exclaimed shocked at the revelation. She was surely realizing now the situation she’d placed herself in. She couldn’t do anything to Adam without repercussions to Blake or worse herself. Yang looked back and forth between the two, indecision clear on her face.

“Look, Yang, you’re getting in the way of official business here,” hearing him say Yang’s name made Blake feel sick, “and my father happens to own this beach, and everything that happens here so I suggest you get out of my way.” The threat was obvious. Adam had a lot of power here. It’s one of the reasons she was stuck working under him, but she wasn’t letting Yang get hurt because of her past live choices.

“Yang just- “

“Hey Blake, didn’t you have that doctor’s appointment you needed to go to. Super urgent right?” Yang interrupted her and Blake locks eyes with her in confusion, but Yang’s are full of determination. The indecision she had moments earlier had been decided but why. His threats weren’t fiction. Yet here she was staring intensely at her trying to get her message across. Run.

Blake was ashamed she didn’t even hesitate. She forced her legs to wake up, like she was at the depts of the ocean she hated so much, dragging herself out, but she did. She stood and started to move.

“Hey where do you think your going- “Adam hissed, his composure slipping. She felt his hand brush her skin as she dodged past but saw Yang grab his other arm.

“She’s just going to the doctor man chill.” Yang said as casually as she could, but her grip was tight on his arm. Blake couldn’t see his eyes because of the shades but she knew he was seething.

“Let go of me human,” he growled but Yang held fast.

“Ya know, seeing as your father is in charge of the beach I was wondering-,” Yang’s voice and Adams yells of protest started to fade as she legged it up the beach to her bag. She grabbed the bag, practically tearing off the life jacket after

and doing her best not to trip over anyone. She kept moving as she put her shoes on, hoping on one foot and even falling but she scrambled back up, desperation radiating off her. She didn’t stop. Her lungs were burning but she kept going to her bike, ripping it off the rack and leaping on without a second’s breath. She didn’t look behind her, she couldn’t. It wasn’t until she was on the road to her house that the first tears fell.

\-----

Yang stood in front of the small, two story, joint house. She felt the nerves building but she was here now, and it had been tricky enough finding out where Blake lived. After what had happened yesterday, she felt she needed to do something.

After Blake had made her escape from Adam, he was not happy. Yang could still remember the pure anger seeping of him, and he’d stayed right up in her face, but she didn’t back down. If they hadn’t been on a crowded beach, she was sure he would have hit her but luckily, they were and instead he snarled, “Stay away from her,” before he stormed off.

The encounter had drained Yang completely even though it had only been around 2pm she headed back to the hotel feeling like shit. Ruby wasn’t there when she arrived, so she had collapsed on the bed and lay there, repeating the scene over and over thinking of what she could’ve done better but it just made her more miserable.

When Ruby had returned from wherever she’d been, she tried to ask her what was up, but Yang couldn’t bring herself to tell her. It was Blake's private business if she was being honest and Ruby didn’t push for once.

She’d gone to bed early and lay awake until she had come up with a plan that gave her something to cling to while she fell asleep. She had wasted no time in the morning getting up and putting on casual clothes before heading out and completing the first step in her plan, official registering for the surfing competition. She had been a little nervous Adam would have followed up on his threat and crossed her name off the list, but she was still there, and she had felt a rush of adrenaline as she finally got total confirmation that she was indeed going to be in Daibons famous tournament.

That rush had pushed her on to objective number two, finding Blake. She went to the ‘Surfers Paradise’ but Blake wasn’t there, her friend Ilia and another girl with mint green hair had been manning the station. When she asked Ilia, she said Blake had called in sick and Yang remembered her stomach dropping. She asked if she knew where she lived, and Ilia had seemed hesitant for a moment but to Yang’s relief she gave her address.

Armed with this information Yang sprinted back up to the main street and into the convenience store where she went about buying all the essentials, she thought Blake would want and then headed to CVFY to grab Blake's regular before she jumped on Bumblebee and headed out to Blake's house.

Now that she was standing here the confidence she had felt earlier was slowly slipping away. Was she over stepping a boundary? She just wanted to help after yesterday, it would be fine.

Her internal conflict continued until the door was abruptly pulled open and any courage Yang had left evaporated. Before her stood a huge man at least 7-foot-tall squashed into a business suit. His sharp yellow eyes glaring down at Yang and all she could do was stare up eyes wide and unfortunately mouth agape.

“Yes,” his voice was deep and rumbled out. That didn’t help.

“Uh, um, m-my names Yang, Yang Xiao Long sir,” she stuttered her characteristic swagger gone, “I heard Blake was sick, sir, and I just brought some stuff to cheer her up…. sir.” Yang held up the two plastic shopping bags she had in one hand and a large cup of herbal tea in the other and gave him her best smile, but she was pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

He continued to glare at her for what felt like an eon but was just a matter of seconds before his mouth broke out in a hearty grin. He looked over his shoulder and called out, “Khali!” his voice shook the building and Yang still felt terrified.

Behind the large man, who by now Yang assumed was Ghira from what Blake had told her, a woman about the size of Blake with larger cat ears peered out from around a wall who had, very clearly, been paying close attention to the conversation. She rushed forward, hand extend and a warm welcoming smile on her face to greet her.

“Yang! It’s so nice to meet you, Blake wouldn’t stop talking about you the last few days, I didn’t think we’d be seeing you so soon!” she put a comforting hand on her shoulder guiding her into the house, squeezing past Ghira’s large frame, Yang still smiling awkwardly and in awe of his height. “I would have tidied up if I knew you were coming.” Khali sighed as she led her to the kitchen.

Yang glanced around noting the house was quite small with boxes piled up all around the place, most covered in dust. It had mostly wooden furnishing and looked very worn.  

Khali kept rambling on as she brought Yang in and went to put the kettle on. “That being said I’ve been saying I’ll clean for years now but you know how work gets in the way,” she gave Yang a sad smile over her shoulder and she felt like she was intruding a bit. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Speaking of, I’ll see you later honey!” Khali called out to Ghira who must have been on his way to his own job. He called out an I love you too and Yang heard the door close. “I’m going to be on my way soon too but I’m glad I caught you!” Khali continued to bustle around the kitchen trying to fix things and getting out a cup for tea. Yang stood wooden in the doorway, but every second she was starting to feel more at home. Khali’s warm smile and mothering nature calmed the nerves she was having.

“Um, I don’t mean to be rude but I’m afraid Blake's tea is going to get cold if I don’t give it to her soon?” She hoped Khali would pick up on what she was asking and without missing a beat Kali understood.

“Of course, right this way,” she padded out of the small kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Yang’s own tea behind. “She’s been stuck in here since she came home yesterday so I hope she’ll enjoy your company.” Khali said winking at Yang to which quirked an eyebrow in reply. Khali chuckled and stopped at the last door on the landing. “Right in there,” she said motioning toward the door. “And please stay as long as you like. Your more than welcome here.” Khali’s assuring smile and accepting words made Yang’s heart ping with something she didn’t understand. It was like sadness and overwhelming happiness mushed into one.

“Thank you,” she chocked out. Khali put a caring hand on her cheek and looked her dead in the eye, giving her a gaze full of motherly care before turning around and heading back downstairs. Yang stood there stunned by the warmth Blake's family had shared even though they had just met and had only first heard of her like two days. It was a little overwhelming, but she reigned in her emotions after a few moments of wallowing.

She turned around to Blake's bedroom door and raised a hand to knock, feeling her nerves swell once more, she took a deep breath before rapping her knuckles on the cool wood.

\-----

 

 

Blake hadn’t left her room since she’d got home. She felt sick from her encounter but also from leaving her parents in the dark, yet she couldn’t go out to them. She just couldn’t bring herself to tell them what happened.

All day and night she sat there on her small single bed replaying the scene over and over thinking how it could’ve been avoided. How she just left Yang with him knowing he could very well kick her out of the tournament. Yang had been so nice and kind and open, and she ran. She groaned in frustration into her pillow for what felt like the hundredth time.

Her phone buzzed on her night stand and it was another text from Ilia checking that she was alright. She’d found out what had happened through Sun and said she felt awful she hadn’t been there, but it wasn’t her fault. Only Blake's own ignorance.

While lying there she could just about hear her dad shouting his goodbyes over the music blaring out of her earphones and soon her mam would leave too. She would give it a few minutes before skulking out to the kitchen so she wouldn’t bump into her so when she heard the knock on her door she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Confused she took out her earphones and shouted come in, but it sounded more like a question than a command. The door handle wiggled, then stopped for a second before Yang herself stepped through looking extremely nervous, a very different yet adorable look on her.

“Yang?!” Blake couldn’t believe it.

“Hey,” she replied giving a little wave with her free hand. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping by, I brought you tea and some sweets seeing as you were off sick,” she extended the extra-large cup of tea and the two plastic bags toward her. “If you don’t want me to stay though that’s OK, I can go-”

Blake didn’t wait for her to finish, instead she leapt out of her bed and threw her arms around Yang, trying her best not to cry.

“Woah!” Yang stumbled a little caught off guard by the sudden display of affection but didn’t fall over and wrapped her free arm around Blake.

“No ones every done something like this for me,” Blake mumbled into Yang, her face buried in the crook of her neck. She never wanted to let go. Yang felt safe and warm and she was so damn kind it hurt.

“Well that’s just not right,” Yang said back, and Blake could feel the tears on the verge of spilling and she pulled back sniffling. Yang placed the drink on her night stand and patted her hand on the bed, indicating for her to sit.

She obliged and both girls sat down on her soft quilt. Yang grabbed one of the bags and opened it up showing Blake the tons of sweets and other sugary treats she had bought. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so, well, I got you everything.” She said giving her a nervous grin and for the first time since she ran in to Adam she smiled again. Not only that but she couldn’t help laughing at how far Yang went to make her happy and Yang’s nervousness visibly disappeared.

“Thank you, Yang, this is too much.”

“Hey, nothings too much after running to your shitty ex!” Yang’s face fell as she said that and continued, “I’m sorry about that anyway. I didn’t know he’d just show up on you like that.”

“Yang…” Blake trailed off. She couldn’t comprehend how she was so selfless. She didn’t blame her. She was blaming herself for Gods sake! Is this what it was supposed to be like to be with someone? They were supposed to care about you? Blake mentally corrected herself. She wasn’t with Yang, she was just very nice.

“Yang, it wasn’t your fault. I should have let you know he was my boss in the first place.”

“Nah man, that’s your business. If you don’t mind me asking though, what’s up with that?” Yang leaned back on the bed like she usually did, her golden hair long enough to pool on the blanket. It was like the sun was in the room with them.

Blake sighed, but owed her an explanation. “You heard him, his dad owns the beach and I unfortunately need the job to pay for college,” she shrugged as she said it. “I have a pretty good system set up to be able to avoid him or prepare for when I do have to confront him, not like he ever actually comes into work anyways.” She was simultaneously relieved and annoyed about the last bit.

Yang blew out a breath of air, “That blows man.” Blake huffed in agreement.

“Yeah but I get to work with Ilia and she’s one of my best friends, so it’s not so bad.” Blake said trying to make her situation sound better. She did love working with Ilia, she just wished it didn’t always have to be so early in the morning or under him of course.

“Ok, well thank you for explaining, you didn’t have to but I appreciate you opening up,” Yang said a little sheepishly, “but I think it’s time to take your mind of that shit, what’d you say?” Yang sat back up and slammed a fisted hand into her open palm, looking like she was about to fight someone.

“Uuuuuh?” Blake tilted her head in confusion her ears dropping to the side as well and Yang bent down and dipped her hand into on of the plastic bags and took out some tubs of ice cream and put them on the ground before dumping the rest onto the bed and grabbing the other one and doing the same. Blake starred, stunned by the volume of stuff she brought.

“Oh my God, Yang!” She giggled. Yang shrugged with her arms.

“What can I say, this is the best way I know how to cheer someone up.” Blake shook her head in displace before rummaging around the mound of sugary goodness. To her delight she found her favourite chocolate and squealed as she yanked it out of the pile. Yang doubled over laughing and the two girls spent the next few hours chatting about their beloved sweets and then watching some YouTube.

It wasn’t until Blake happened to notice the sun going down that she realised how long they had been enjoying one another’s company. The conversation continued so fluidly, and she never once felt bored. She was in constant awe of Yang’s energy and amazing passion for life that it could probably fuel their conversations well into the night, but she knew Yang had to get home to Ruby. She told her this and Yang did a double take.

“No way!” she exclaimed looking at her own phone just to double check Blake was right. Blake chuckled but unfortunately said, “It might be best for you to head home.”

“Yeah you’re right, Ruby’s probably wondering where I’ve disappeared too.” Yang got up, stretching and gathered her stuff. Blake got up too and led Yang out of her room and downstairs, laughing at a pun Yang had made. Sitting at the kitchen table was Ghira and Khali who had been chatting themselves but turned their attention to the two girls. Ghira had a straight face with an eyebrow raised whereas Khali was nowhere near as subtle and had a sly grin on her face.

“Girls, so nice of you to come down. Busy?” Kali asked adding a wink at the end. Blake flushed red, ears shooting straight down.

“Mom!” Blake yelped and beside her Yang had gone stiff as well as her cheeks tinting pink. Kali chuckled and covered her mouth just like Blake did, but it’d didn’t hide the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ghira cleared his throat, clearly reading the room. “So, Yang, is that your bike parked outside?”

“Um, yes, yes sir it is,” she stuttered out and he nodded approvingly. Yang continued, “I uh actually built it myself, its my pride and joy along with my board.” Yang’s confidence started to come back as Blake could practically see her chest puff out with pride.

“Wow, that’s quiet the feat Ms Xiao Long, you must be good with your hands then?” Khali spat out the tea she was drinking and started coughing uncontrollably. Ghira roared with laughter, Yang's eyes went wide as saucers and all Blake could do was face palm before dragging a petrified Yang out of the house, Yang shouting goodbyes and thank yous as she left.

Once outside, Blake groaned in embarrassment. She loved her parents to bits, but they could be mortifying. It was nice being outside though, her house could get small and stuffy but now that the sun had set, the night air was cool, and the sounds of chirping bugs gave a relaxing ambiance.

She turned to Yang ready to apologize for her parents, but Yang was smiling widely at her. “Man, Blake your families just amazing,” Yang said, her face was a beacon in the soft night light.

“That’s not what I expected,” she laughed out. Blake looked at Yang, really looked at her and noticed the sadness in her eyes again. It was so rare that it was glaringly obvious when it appeared. Blake's mind rushed through ideas to cheer her up but she could only think of one thing. She moved close to Yang and leaned up on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on Yang’s cheek.

“Thank you for today, I really needed it.” Yang blinked, continuing the theme for her today with the surprised looks on her face but then she smiled softly, her cheeks still red from moments ago. She raised a hand to where Blake had kissed her and hovered over the area.

“It, um, was no problem. I’m glad I could help,” Yang said and Blake's heart swelled, and she gave Yang her sweetest smile.

“See you tomorrow?” Yang’s whole face brightened with her huge grin.

“Of course!” Yang nodded thrilled at the idea. She then got her bike and Blake stood at the entrance to her house waving her off and she continued to stand there long after Bumblebees lights had faded into the distance.

She heard her mam coming up behind her so she wasn’t surprised when a caring hand was placed on her shoulder.

“You OK honey?”

“Yeah. Yeah I think I finally am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you liked it. Thought it'd be longer but just wasn't sorry. Wanted to get it out on Valentines and seeing as rooster teeth pretty much said gay rights I call this day a win lol. Anyways thanks again, any questions do ask, here or tumblr, and I hope to see you soon! (Probs at least 2 weeks tho rip)


End file.
